


Stitches

by YouAreDeadRetry



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nya has the only brain cell, her boyfriends are dumbasses but she loves them, theres blood and an injury but its not graphic, they have an apartment together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreDeadRetry/pseuds/YouAreDeadRetry
Summary: Ill add a summary but i have class in 10 minutesjfksa
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Cole/Nya (Ninjago), Cole/Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Ill add a summary but i have class in 10 minutesjfksa

Jay excitedly bounced on his heels, waiting for his boyfriend to get done brushing his teeth. He got a new movie last night he really, really wanted to watch but Nya and Cole were both ready for bed so he opted for cuddles instead of watching it alone. 

"C'mooooon, I let you sleep in! Hurry!" Jay pleaded.

Cole rolled his eyes and rinsed his toothbrush off, "I wanna grab breakfast first."

"You're the worst."

Cole opened the mirror cabinet, set his toothbrush back into its spot, then pushed the mirror front with just enough force to make it click shut before pressing a kiss to Jay's forehead.

Which is what would've happened had he not forgot he had super strength. 

The sound of shattering glass paired with the expression Jay wore made Cole's stomach drop and he certainly didn't wanna turn around to look at the damage.

"How bad is it?"

Jay tried (keyword is tried) to suppress a laugh, "Oh man, Nya's gonna kill you." 

The master of earth began to work quickly. He had to move fast if he wanted this fixed before their girlfriend got home. He dumped out a little basket that held odds and ends in their bathroom closet and put everything from the cabinet in it. Jay watched in confusion but held the basket when it was shoved into his arms. 

"What are you doing- Woah!" Jay took a step back into the hallway as Cole jiggled the cabinet until it came loose and pulled it away from the wall. He set it on the floor where the other man stood before. 

"Plan is to get this in the trash and we go to store and replace it, she'll definitely know but at least we took care of it ourselves so she can't get too upset," Cole explained as he reached into Jay's basket for one of Nya's scrunchies, "we probably needed a new one anyways." His hands fiddled with the messy black mop ontop of his head until it was in a bun and out of his face.

"We really didn't... And when did this become a 'We' situation? I'm not one who broke it!" Jay huffed at being included in his boyfriend's mess. 

"The faster we get this dealt with, the faster we watch your movie."

"...fine..."

The blue ninja reluctantly helped pick up shards of glass that fell into the sink and the surrounding area. 

"Alright, now we just gotta get it to the trash can."

The plan was easier said than done. Cole could carry the weight of it no problem, which meant Jay had to lead it down the hallway but he wasn't exceptionally good at walking backwards.

After the hazardous journey to the kitchen was over, all they needed to do was set it down near the trash. The plan was flawless until Jay's side slipped out of his hand and he tried catching it. The cabinet fell to the ground as Cole panicked and looked for a rag.

"That, that's a lot of blood..." Jay's voice was quiet and shaky as he just stared at his hand dripping red.

Cole gave up and just yanked off his sleep shirt to cover his hand, "don't pass out on me, please." 

"No promises," Jay grinned to cover the fact he was scared and hurt.

Cole lifted the shirt off of his hand for a second to glance at it and he immediately knew they were in over their heads.

"I have to call Nya." 

Jay pulled his hand back, "Nooo, you can't call her! She'll call us morons who can't be left alone for more than an hour!" 

Cole grabbed his boyfriend's hand back gently and put pressure back on it, "please, it's way too deep for any bandaid. She used to nurse all of our wounds. Nya will know what to do."

"Know what to do about what?" Nya's voice made Cole jump out of his skin. 

Jay stepped forward, nearly tripping on the cabinet, and Nya's face fell. 

"So uhm, I cut my hand." The shortest chuckled nervously.

The water ninja lifted the bloodied t-shirt to see the damage and pressed it down with a sigh. 

"Get in the car. We gotta go to the hospital."

-

"Think I'll have a badass scar like Cole?" Jay inspected his bandaged hand for the hundredth time since it was wrapped.  
  
"You cut your hand on a piece of glass. Cole was a ghost." Nya chuckled at her boyfriend's excitement over his own injury.

Jay hummed thoughtfully, "I could say i was swordfighting with a pirate and i caught their sword with my bare hands when they tried to slice my head off! Or-"

Cole opened the front door for the other two, "or you can grab your movie and start it."

The blue ninja was out of sight within seconds and Nya elbowed the other ninja, "You're still cleaning that up."

"But first, the movie." 

Nya rolled her eyes, "if you procrastinate any more, I'll bar you from any future cake."

Before the master of earth could dramatically gasp, their boyfriend comes dashing into the living room with the dvd case.

"I call being in the middle of the cuddle pile!"


End file.
